


Vanilla Island

by TsumugiSummerSky



Series: Stories from Vanilla Island [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, トモダチコレクション 新生活 | Tomodachi Life
Genre: Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, Multi, Shy and Shawn are twins don't you fucking dare ship them, there shall be no bi/pan erasure here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsumugiSummerSky/pseuds/TsumugiSummerSky
Summary: Miu: What the [EXPLETIVE]? Wait, who's [EXPLETIVE]ing censoring me!?Tsumugi: Wait, are we on a Tomodachi Life island? OH YES!Kaito: Excuse me, a freaking WHAT now?Tsumugi: Maybe I can make my ships happen after all...hehe.Shuichi: I am VERY uncomfortable right now.(A Tomodachi Life 2 AU. Please note that Tomodachi Life 2 currently does not exist, and I only made the story this way because I wanted to add extra features not included in the original.)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Original Male Character(s), Amami Rantaro/Shirogane Tsumugi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hoshi Ryoma/Tojo Kirumi, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Saihara Shuichi/Original Female Character(s), Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie
Series: Stories from Vanilla Island [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084289





	Vanilla Island

**Author's Note:**

> Vanilla Island  
> 424-256 Pancakes Isles  
> Peach Pie Ocean

The killing game participants washed up on the island. Tenko was first to wake up.

Tenko: What is this place? *screaming* EVERYONE WAKE UP!!

The others, minus Himiko and Kaito, woke up instantly. 

Miu: What the [EXPLETIVE]? Wait, who's [EXPLETIVE]ing censoring me!?

Gonta: Gonta do not understand. Where are we?

Tenko ignored them and gently picked up Himiko, who woke up as well.

Himiko: Nyeh...what is this place?

Maki put her foot down on Kaito's chest.

Maki: Wake up, idiot.

He did. He woke up too.

Kaito: Maki Roll, wha-

Before he could get a full sentence out of his mouth, Tsumugi spoke up.

Tsumugi: Wait, are we on a Tomodachi Life island? OH YES!

K1-B0: Tomo...dachi Life?

Kaito: Excuse me, a freaking WHAT now?

Angie: Atua just told me that it's a video game!

Maki: That isn't possible, we can't be in a game.

??? and ???: Yeah, that's totally impossible!


End file.
